parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddy Hood Part 4 - Mr. Curry/Link's Birthday Present
Kuzco: (chuckling) Well, even though Blackthorne Shore offered a huge reward for the capture of Eddy Hood, that elusive rogue kept right on robbin' the rich to feed the poor. And believe me, it's a good thing he did 'cause what with taxes and all, the poor folks of Nottingham were starvin' to death. Uh-oh. Here comes old Bad News himself, Mr. Curry. *Mr. Curry: (singing) Every town has its taxes too and the taxes is due. Do do-do do do. (speaking) Well, lookie there. (chuckles) Buzz, the old do-gooder. He's out doin' good again. *Robot X-5: Well, good mornin', Friar Buzz. *Buzz Lightyear: Shh, Buzz. Shh! For you, X-5, from Eddy Hood. (chuckling) *Robot X-5: Oh, God bless Eddy Hood. *Mr. Curry: (singing) Do do do do-do Do dee do do-do *Buzz Lightyear: (Friar Tuck whispers) It's Mr. Curry! Hurry, hide it! Quick! *(Coins jingle) *Mr. Curry: Here I come. Ready or not. Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector. *Robot X-5: Oh, take it easy on me, Curry. (stuttering) What, with this busted leg and all, you know, I'm way behind in me work, Curry. *Mr. Curry: I know, X-5, but you're way behind with your taxes too. *Buzz Lightyear: Oh, have a heart, Curry. Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, X-5. You'd better sit down and rest. *(coins jangling) *Robot X-5: Oh, thank you. Yes. *Mr. Curry: Let me give you a hand with that leg. Upsadaisy. Bingo! Ah, what they won't think of next. (X-5 wails) It smarts, don't it, X-5? But Blackthorne says that taxes should hurt. *Buzz Lightyear: Now see here, you... You evil, flint-hearted leech! *Mr. Curry: Now, now, now, now! Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know. (chuckles) *(Mr. Curry sings): Do do do-do do, They call me a slob but I do my job, Do do do-do do. *Children: Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday, dear Link. *Mr. Curry: (warbling) Happy birthday To you. (Now speaking) Well, now, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it? *Link: Well, Mr. Curry, sir, it's my birthday present, sir. *Mr. Curry: It sure is. Why don't you open it? *Link: Oh, boy! One whole farthing! *Neptuna: Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him. *Mr. Curry: Now that's mighty thoughty of you, widder boy. The family that saves together pays together. Oh, now, don't take it so hard, Link. Blackthorne Shore wishes you a happy birthday too. *Uncle Grandpa: (hoarsely) Curry, Curry, Curry for the poor. *Mr. Curry: Hmm. Well. (chuckles) *(Neptuna gasps) *Mr. Curry: Well, so far it's been a cheerful morning. Keep savin'! *Neptuna: What a dirty trick. You poor old man. (chuckles) Do come in. Come in and rest yourself. *Uncle Grandpa: Thank ye kindly, Mother. Thank ye. Tell me now. Did me old ears hear someone singin' a birthday ditty? *Link: (sniffling) Yes, sir. And that mean old Mr. Curry took my birthday present. *Uncle Grandpa: Did he now? But be a stouthearted little lad and don't let it get ya down. *Link: Gee whiz! It's Eddy Hood! *Eddy: Happy birthday, son! *Lucy: Oh, he's so handsome, just like his reward posters. *Eddy: Tell me, young man, how old are you today? *Link: Gosh, I'm seven years old, goin' on eight. *Eddy: Seven? Well, that does make you the man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you. *Link: For me? Gee, thanks, Mr. Eddy Hood, sir. Hey, how do I look? Huh? *Mandy: Not much like Mr. Eddy Hood. *Eddy: She's right. There is something missing. (gasps) Of course! There you go. *Link: Boy, oh, boy. Now, how do I look? *Lucy: (giggling) The hat's too big. *Neptuna: Shh! Mind your manners. *Mandy: Yes, mind your mattles. *Eddy: (chuckling) Don't worry. You'll grow into it, young man. *Link: Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out. *Mandy: Good-bye, Mr. Eddy Hood! Come again on my birthday! *Neptuna: chuckles Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you? *Eddy: I only wish I could do more. Here. And keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. *Neptuna: Oh, Eddy. You've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you. Bless you. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts